Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) is an improved addressing scheme over Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4). IPv6 uses a 128 bit addressing scheme and may enable much larger connectivity than IPv4 in the Internet.
Many IPv4 systems may not be capable of using IPv6 addressing. Such systems may not be able to take advantage of various connectivity mechanisms that are available in an IPv6 environment. The IPv6 connectivity mechanisms may provide end to end connectivity with encryption and other features that may not be supported in many IPv4 systems.